Shining Star Stories
by Lyrium eidolon
Summary: Ryuko and Satsuki are given a scholarship to a new school after Honnouji, but instead of having to live in the iron grip of the Life Fibers, they find they are now in the iron grip of the torturous teddy bear...
1. Chapter 1: The heroines' new school

**Author's note:** I've recently had a nagging feeling to see how well the characters of _Kill la Kill_ would... well, you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** The above is a non-profit fan-based piece of fiction. _Danganronpa_ was developed by Spike Chunsoft and _Kill la Kill_ was produced by Trigger.

* * *

Chapter 1: The heroines' new school

Matoi Ryuko and Kiryuin Satsuki, two girls who had saved the world from the grip of the Life Fibers, were enjoying time together after the shutdown of Honnouji Academy. The major disruptions caused during that period affected their schooling so badly that there was no point finishing the year. The coming year was when they'd return to their studies, as would Mankanshoku Mako, Gamagoori Ira, Sanageyama Uzu, Jakuzure Nonon, Inumuta Houka and Iori Shiro.

Or at least that was what they thought until they each received a letter from one 'Shining Star Private Academy'. One such letter was

"Dear Matoi Ryuko

You are cordially invited to enroll and attend Shining Star Private Academy (please see enclosed attachment for logistics details). You need not worry about purchasing stationery and workbooks as we provide all of the tools you need to facilitate your learning experience with us.

Kindly note that, due to a generous sponsor, all admission fees have been paid in advance, as have all of your on-site accommodation fees. In addition, we at Shining Star Private Academy recognize your talents displayed in the past at other high-schools, particularly at the late Honnouji Academy, and with this we bestow upon you the title of 'Super High-School Level Rebel'

Please bring this letter with you if you choose to accept your place at Shining Star Private Academy, as it will serve as your proof of admission into the Academy. If you accept, you are required to come see us before the end of this week (29/9).

We look forward to welcoming you.

Sincerely

Nidai Nekomaru

Deputy Headmaster"

Immediately going to Satsuki, Ryuko discovered that she had received a similar letter that named her as the "Super High-School Level Conqueror". Sanageyama, Gamagoori, Jakuzure and Inumuta received similar letters, with them being labeled the "Super High-School Level Swordsman", "Super High-School Level Enforcer", "Super High-School Level Music Conductor" and "Super High-School Level Hacker" respectively. Iori and Mako, after coming to Satsuki and Ryuko respectively, revealed that they had received letters as well, being addressed as "Super High-School Level Tailor" and "Super High-School Level Fighter".

In the end, they decided to accept the invitations as there possibly wouldn't be any other way to finish their education, but as soon as each stepped onto the grounds, everything went black…

Ryuko woke up on the floor in a small room. That room, from the looks of things, was terrible: the floor was hard, there was no bed, there were no shelves and the only thing dividing it from a corridor outside was a single curtain. Sitting up, she looked into the bathroom connected to this room, but found that although there was a toilet and wash basin, there was no shower, only wooden basins commonly found in bath houses, a pair of taps and a drain.

"Ryuko!" a voice called from outside, which she recognized as Satsuki. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, although this place is crap. Where is this?"

"It has your name on a rag hung outside here, so I think this is your room. But right now, we need to assemble in the main hall."

"Fine, I'm coming…"

Running down the corridor, which contained other entrances blocked by moth-eaten curtains, they burst through a door, where two rows of people stood at attention.

"All hail Satsuki-sama!" Gamagoori Ira roared.

"Gamagoori, who else is here?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes. Fukuroda Takaharu, who has been given the title of Super High-School Level Boxer, Hakodate Omiko with the title of Super High-School Level Tennis Player, Ogure Maiko with the title of Super High-School Level Trapper…"

"Can you remove the 'Super High-School Level' parts, Gamagoori?"

"My sincerest apoligies, Satsuki-sama. There's Origami Artist Otte Tatamu, Folk Dancer Okurahama Maimu, Gardener Yaguruma Kusanosuke, Pilot Todoroki Ryosuke and Knife Thrower Jack Naito."

"So they were all the Club Presidents who were awarded Goku uniforms in Honnouji Academy."

"Ah… Mike, test. Mike, test. One, two, one, two," a child-like voice spoke. From the podium at the end of the hall popped out a teddy bear. One half of him was white, with a typical teddy-bear eye, mouth and white belly. The other half of it was black, with an evil grin sprouting off from the white mouth and a red eye. "Anyway, it's good to see all of you behaving so well."

"Oh, who is the stuffed toy?" Jakuzure Nonon mocked.

"I'm not a stuffed toy, I'm Monokuma! The Academy's Principal!"

"A talking one too? How repulsive."

"Huu, that's not fair. I may have to report you for cruelty to animals."

"Just get to the point, bear."

"You students may be familiar with each other. That is no accident: this school is hosting a Honnouji Rehabilitation Scheme. If there is one thing we cannot tolerate, it is the disruption of school! As for your stay here… there is no limit! You are ours forever!"

"Hey, you really think we can take you seriously?" Ryuko yelled. "We have to leave here sooner or later."

"I was coming to that, Matoi-sa-aaah!" The bear yelled as it was suddenly hugged by Mako, who was also there. "Cute teddy bear! I want to play with it, hug it, sleep on it!" she declared.

"Acts of violence against the principal go against school regulations!"

"…and then I'll dress it up in pretty pink frills, paint cute make up on it…"

Mako had failed to notice that Monokuma's red eye was glowing, with beeping sounds coming from his body. Ryuko, knowing something was wrong, wrenched the bear away from her and threw it at the ceiling just before it exploded. Another bear popped up from the podium.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if anyone breaks school rules, such as tampering with school property, I will activate my wonderful corporal punishments function. Like I was saying, if anyone wants to leave here, they will have to play by a certain rule."

"Rule?" Ryuko questioned.

"Correct. I won't fuss about the methods, but only students who have killed somebody will be allowed to leave this place!"

"Okay, so Satsuki and the Elite Four get to leave. They've killed at least one person!"

"Upupupupu, about that… Previous kills do not count! Like I said, I won't complain about the methods, so you can use whatever you want to get the job done, be it beating to death, putting to the sword, strangulation with whips, electrocution with cables, riddling with bullets. How you do it is entirely up to you; after all, people need to freely explore who they really are."

"Well, we can't really explore ourselves when our rooms are complete shit!"

"Sorry, Matoi-san, but those have just been built, and as much as I'd like to help you, I must make an example and stick to the rules of not interfering as much as possible." Monokuma started sinking into the podium, with final words of "Enjoy your new school life…"


	2. Chapter 2: The heroines' new school pt 2

Chapter 2: The heroines' new school; part 2

Monokuma was laughing as the podium sank into the stage, but throughout the crowd of people, there was a feeling of disbelief. "How stupid is that bear? Does he really think we will kill each other on a whim?" Ryuko asked.

"Be careful, Ryuko," Satsuki warned. "It wasn't too long ago that I tried to have you killed, and some people may still be set on that. You did defeat everyone here, except for Iori, but someone may be out for revenge."

"Satsuki-sama may have a point," Sanageyama spoke. "I can already taste thoughts of violence in the air."

"Shut up, Monkey," Jakuzure ordered. "Haven't you lost your Shingantsu? Your eyes are open."

"Yes, my eyes are open, Jakuzure, but my other senses are still sharp."

"**Everyone hear me!**" Gamagoori boomed. "By the will of myself and Satsuki-sama, I, Gamagoori Ira, forbid anyone to make an attempt on their classmate! Anyone caught doing so will be-"

"Ahhh, testing, testing!" Monokuma's voice rang out over the intercom, "Gamagoori-kun, don't jump the gun. There's a time for crime and a time for punishment, and only I, your beloved principal Monokuma can make the distinction as to when is which time!"

"Monokuma! Your attempts at creating turncoats among us will only falter against the iron will of those from Honnouji Academy! Students! If I should catch someone attempting to kill his or her classmate, I will punish you extensively-"

"Oh, that reminds me: New… rule… no… student… can carry out… mob justice… on a… perceived… culprit. That's enough of your Iron Will bravado, Gamagoori-kun. Personally, I prefer my 100 percent cotton brain to iron; it's much softer."

Loud bleeps came from the pockets of everyone, causing them to divert their attention to their clothes. Reaching her hand into her own pocket, Ryuko pulled out a small computer, with the screensaver 'Shining Star Academy Electronic Student Handbook: Matoi Ryuko'. The new rule Monokuma created was listed in the notifications section on the upper-left corner of the screen: "No student can punish someone he/she believes has murdered a classmate".

"At this moment in time, we don't have data on what is on this level of Shining Star," Inumuta notified. "For now, let's spread out and see if we can find anything more than just our rooms. Keep your eyes out for possible exit points. Is that alright, Satsuki-sama?"

"It's as good a plan as any," Satsuki replied. "Everyone split off and search!"

Fukuroda, Hakodate, Maiko, Otte, Okurahama, Yaguruma, Todoroki and Jack all stood at attention and immediately dispersed, shooting down the only corridor exiting the assembly room. Ryuko, Satsuki, Mako, Gamagoori, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Jakuzure and Shiro walked after them at walking pace. The whole level was mainly just their makeshift rooms at first, but with time, they managed to explore the whole level. Ryuko and Mako discovered a small kitchen with lots of food, although the former had to stop the latter from eating some due to the fact that the food was either rotten, or was even more questionable than the Mankanshoku family meals. Satsuki, Gamagoori, Sanageyama and Fukuroda found an exit, although despite each of their best efforts, the giant bank vault door didn't budge. Inumuta and Iori had found a stairway up, but it was unfortunately barred by a gridiron fence. Jakuzure was grumbling because, during their search, Yaguruma, Otte and Okurahama had found a grenade box in one of the cupboards, and Otte pulled out the pin of one of the grenades in a fit of curiosity. Jakuzure managed to snatch the grenade away and throw it to a far, deserted corner before it exploded. She was even more annoyed when she found Jack, Maiko, Hakodate and Todoriki looking in from different areas

"So still no means of escape?" Ryuko complained, when all of them were seated around the dining table in the kitchen.

"None of the data we have gathered thus far is indicative of a possible escape route," Inumuta reported.

"I'm starting to get tired, so let's hit the sack."

"You mean hit the dirt?" Hakodate shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our rooms are absolute crap!"

"Ryuko! Hakodate! Enough!" Satsuki roared. "It's getting late now anyways, according to the clocks on our Notebooks. Everyone get some sleep, and we will reconvene tomorrow."

In accordance with Satsuki's commands and the subsequent yawning from almost everyone, the impromptu conference ended and everyone shuffled back to their rooms.

The next morning… Ryuko thought she could smell something burning. Slowly getting up from the concrete floor, she started walking out of the door and to her… left, following the burning smell. She came to a room featuring the name of Otte Tatamu, but when she pulled back the dividing curtain, what she saw was undeniable:

There was a body, burnt to a crisp, lying on the floor. The area around the body was blackened, and there were also droplets of blood on the ground.

"**Satsuki!**" Ryuko yelled down the corridor. The one to respond first, however, was Mako, popping out from a room by hers, and rushing down the opposite end of the corridor. She later came running towards Ryuko followed by Satsuki, who immediately asked what the emergency was.

When Satsuki walked into the room, an expression of disgust and shock also crossed her face, while Mako seemed to be running around muttering 'dead' in a curious tone, when…

"Pim, pom, pam, paou!" Monokuma's voice echoed over the intercom. "A body has been found. Everyone please report to the main hall for a briefing!"

Satsuki immediately woke up the Elite Four and Iori, and then the rest of the student body. Once they were in the main hall, Ryuko told them of how they had seen Otte Tatamu's body. Gamagoori Ira was continuously roaring, demanding to know who killed their classmate, and was threatening to punish them all if nobody owned up.

"Now, Gamagoori-kun, don't jump the gun!" a voice called over the intercom. A second later, Monokuma jumped up from the podium. "If anyone's going to do the punishing, it will be me!"

"Answer me clearly, you goddamn bear: did you kill Otte Tatamu!?" Ryuko yelled.

"No, it was definitely one of you. The killer should be well aware of it."

"About that, if someone is the killer around here, then will they get to graduate, because once I get their hands on them…"

"No, no, Matoi-san. Like I told Gamagoori-kun, I'm the only one who can dole out punishment! Also, immediate graduation? Where's the fun in that? This is where the game gets really exciting: you must now examine the evidence, and find out who the killer among you is! After a set period of free time, we will then hold a Class Trial to evaluate your performance."

"Class Trial? You're getting on my nerves, you talking stuffed toy!"

"I'm not a stuffed toy, I'm Monokuma! These Class Trials will give you a chance to debate amongst yourselves with the evidence you have gathered, and you get to choose who you find guilty. You may want to choose wisely though. If you select the culprit who is indeed guilty, I will punish them severely for disturbing the peace."

"Assuming the person voted for is innocent?" Satsuki demanded.

"On that: if the person nominated is not guilty, I will instead punish all of the innocent students, and the culprit goes free!"

"When you say 'punish', what do you mean?" Gamagoori queried. "Because I will be sure to discipline that murderer!"

"Upupupupu, there will be none of your detention to reflect on bad behavior BS, Gamagoori-kun. By punish, I don't mean discipline; I mean execute!"

"Execute?!"

"Yes, Gamagoori-kun; execute. Skewering with a sword, zapped in an electric chair, injected with industrial quantities of lethal chemicals, you name it! Now that about covers the ground rules: see you in the Class Trial!" With that, Monokuma sank back into the podium, and after some bickering, Inumuta and Iori convinced everyone to start the investigation.

The victim was Otte Tatamu. He died at approximately 12:00 am in his room. The cause of death appears to be an explosion. Iori found a Grenade Pin in the one corner on the opposite side of the room. Inumuta deduced that the explosion had to have happened at close range, although when he walked down the hallway to the other rooms, he noticed that halfway something had dented the walls. Looking at the Grenade Box found the previous day, he found that one additional grenade was missing. Sanageyama noted to Inumuta, Satsuki and Ryuko that, while trying to sleep, he heard footsteps and a bashing sound.

Eventually, the class was called to an elevator, and descended to the courtroom to host the Class Trial…

* * *

**End note:** Due to the upcoming events in the story, I may bump the story's rating up to M.


	3. Chapter 3: The heroines' new school pt 3

Chapter 3: The heroine's new school; part 3

The Honnouji Academy class, upon reaching the courtroom, found sixteen spots around a table, one of which featured a black-and-white portrait of Otte Tatamu, with a bloody X defacing it.

"So, bear, what is with the extra one?" Jakuzure quipped.

"It's not fun to exclude people just because they are dead, now find your spots!" Monokuma exclaimed. When everyone was at a section of the table, he continued. "Feel free to debate among yourselves who is the murderer. Now get the show on the road!"

"Fine," Ryuko sighed, "…though where do we start?"

"The cause of death," Iori stated. "It was due to an explosion, very likely from one of the grenades. There was a grenade pin in the corner of Otte Tatamu, near the dividing sheet."

"So the moron took another grenade and pulled the pin out?" Okurahama said.

"Heh, big words coming from someone like yourself; you almost did the same thing!" Jakuzure taunted.

"But still, that grenade had to have been at point-blank range for the explosion to kill him. He had to have been holding it!"

"**The data indicates otherwise!**" Inumuta declared, his words shooting into the statement like a thrust from Satsuki's old sword, Bakuzan. "If he was holding the grenade when it exploded, it would have blown apart his hand. There was a considerable amount of shrapnel embedded in his front, but his body remained relatively intact."

"You got a better idea then?"

"I know that type of grenade, and its blast radius. For it to have killed him, it would have needed to be at close range."

"Maybe he remembered and tried to throw it away then? That still doesn't change the fact that it seemed like an unintentional suicide."

"Once again, you are wrong. When Satsuki-sama and Matoi-san found him, he was in a sleeping position. The grenade was propelled in there by somebody."

"I think I know two possible culprits," Yaguruma spoke. "When I saw the victim with the grenade, I thought I saw something in the eye of Jack Naito!"

"Yes, I can see him being able to pull something like this off," Satsuki spoke. "He wore a Two-Star Knife-Throwing-spec Goku uniform at Honnouji, and here he was given the title Super High School Level Knife Thrower."

"I-I-I didn't do it!" Jack shouted. "My specialty is throwing knives! I can't throw things like grenades; they're too fat."

"I don't know…" Ryuko intervened. "I've fought him before, and he was pathetic. This doesn't seem like a throw he's capable of; it has to be somebody more athletic. I actually agree with what he's saying."

"Yeah, and I remember last night," Sanageyama spoke, "…someone stood at the end of the hall and hit something down the passage."

"Wha- I thought you had your eyesight back?"

"I told you guys yesterday: yes, but my other senses haven't dulled."

"So there was someone at the end of the hallway, and then a grenade explodes in the victim's room."

"That still doesn't clear Jack from any suspicion," Hakodate spoke up. "After all, if the grenade was thrown from there, it had to be a straight throw-"

"**The data indicates otherwise!**" Inumuta declared. "An area of the hallway wall had a dent in it, and now that I think about it, that dent is halfway between the victim's room and the end of the passage leading to the kitchen area. The grenade rebounded off the wall."

"Yes, I see it now," Satsuki proclaimed. "I think I know who our killer is… Hakodate Omiko!"

"Me?" Hakodate was aghast at hearing this. "You know me better than that, Satsuki-sama!"

"You had a tennis racquet in your room, and I know from Honnouji of your skill at tennis."

"But I wouldn't disobey Satsuki-sama's orders!"

"You forget, I heard you fighting with Ryuko about the state of the rooms, and I could tell you hated them from the get-go."

"That means nothing!"

"I could see that you'd do anything to escape from such filth, having enjoyed the life of luxury granted to being a Two-Star student."

"Never mind that!"

"Then tell me-"

"Yes, Satsuki-sama!?"

"Where were you last night?"

"I… well, I was asleep in my room, of course!"

"You're lying," Sanageyama calmly declared. "I can smell the sweat coming off you, Hakodate, and I can hear your increased heartbeat. You are trying to cover your tracks. That hitting sound I heard last night: it was you with that grenade."

"Sa…Sa…"

"It's your loss, Hakodate."

"Yes, it makes sense now," Satsuki continued. "The culprit took one of the grenades from the box, stood at the end of the hall, and pulled the pin. She left part of it in there, and using her skill as a Super High School Level Tennis Player, hit the grenade down the passage. It bounced off the one wall, ricocheting into the room of the victim, Otte Tatamu. It continued bouncing until, just as it flew above his sleeping form, exploded, throwing the pin to the one corner of the room. Only one among us could have had the skill to propel such an object and angle it to make such a precise kill. Isn't that right… Hakodate Omiko?"

"No, you're… wrong…" Hakodate stammered, but everyone was silent.

"Well, well, it looks like your discussions have led to a result!" Monokuma spoke up. "Now that you all have a suspect in mind, let's begin the Voting Time. Please use the switches provided in front of you to vote, and just so you know, there are no abstinences allowed in this courtroom!"

A slot machine appeared, with Monokuma's form above it, and three slots began spinning, cycling portraits of the members of Honnouji Academy. The slots slowed down, showing Hakodate, Hakodate, Hakodate, and a small screen below announced her as "GUILTY".

"Yahoo!" Monokuma cheered. "That's the correct answer. The one who killed Otte Tatamu-kun was Hakodate Omiko-san!"

"**Hakodate!**" Gamagoori roared. "Prepare to face punishment for what you have done!"

"Stay where you are, Gamagoori-kun. I told you multiple times; I'm the only one allowed to dispense punishments! On that note, since Gamagoori-kun is close to breaking a rule here… **Super High School Level Tennis Player… for Hakodate Omiko-san… a special… punishment… has been prepared!**

Hakodate's eyes widened in shock, as a big red button appeared in front of Monokuma. The bear took out a small golden gavel, and hammered on the button, bringing a screen to life that featured a pixellated version of Hakodate and the words "Game Over". A pixel Monokuma walked along the floor to the right of the screen, grabbing and dragging Hakodate along when it got halfway, as words appeared saying:

"Hakodate Omiko was found guilty. The punishment will now begin."

_Hakodate was standing, lost for words, in the court room, when a shackle clasped itself around her neck and yanked her backwards through a new passage. She kept bouncing and skidding off the ground until she rammed into a pole. The shackle released, and Hakodate fell into a giant yellow sphere, with a hatch closing._

_Grand Slam_

_The yellow sphere was shot up in the air before a giant... tennis racquet swatted it across the room. On the opposite side, another tennis racquet hammered it back across the room, and then the first tennis racquet hit it again. Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth. Monokuma was inside a little control room, playing with joysticks as a screen showed a yellow square bouncing off two white rectangles like a game of pong._

_Back, forth, back, forth. The speed got faster and faster, until finally, one racquet missed the sphere and it crashed into the wall behind, disintegrating into a vapor-like substance. A loud BOOOOOOOOOOOOP emitted from the computer, with the score showing 1-0._

Ryuko, Satsuki, the Elite Four, and Iori looked aghast at the yellow mist, while Mako kept her hand on her eyebrow as if trying to block sunlight and shot her vision to every conceivable corner.

"That... fucking bear... has gone too far!" Ryuko spat, shivering with rage.

"His sense of justice is a mockery of true justice!" Gamagoori declared. "Students of Honnouji Academy! To honor the fallen, we must maintain an iron resolve! Don't fall for any more of Monokuma's tricks, and show him the indomitable will of Honnouji Academy and Satsuki-sama!"

"Indomitable my cute belly button!" Monokuma announced.

"One person's betrayal does not change the fact that the rest of us have the iron will to resist you!"

"Upupupupu your so-called iron will has a lot of rust, as much as you don't like to admit it."

"Wrong! No matter how much you try bend us to your will, we will never break!"

"Aaahahaha! Yes, you will. It's called 'metal fatigue', Gamagoori-kun. Besides, everyone has a weakness, even you. Who knows; with the right bait, you yourself may give in! Ahahaha, uah-haha, eeehehehe!"

Monokuma's laughter only served to make eight of the fourteen survivors even angrier. No matter what, they had to get out of Shining Star!

* * *

**End note:** I feel, with the executions, it was necessary to raise the rating up to M. I could be wrong though.


End file.
